United Kurtdom Chronicles: Pants and Puppies
by peetapen
Summary: Kurt struggling to enter the fashion world and Blaine struggling to break a curse
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this to express my love for both the character of Kurt and Blaine. For a while now I had been reading fanfics and many of them inspired me to try my hand in doing a story with probably the only TV couple I have ever shipped this hard.**

**This is a fantasy story and might be a crossover of many movie plots. (Yeah, sue me)**

**I'd love to have some reviews if you have the time but if not, that's ok.**

**I don't own the characters of Kurt Hummel or Blaine Anderson**

Once upon a time, in a land not so far away and a time not so long ago, there lived a boy with an ungodly fancy for tight pants.

KURT:

This is a story about a fantasy. That many might want to happen. When you know that there's somebody out there for you, you'd pretty much like to find him at the most special situation. What with all the fantasy that entertainment offers us, we can't help but dream like princes and princesses. And it's likely that we dream all the time. And when it really happens, we can't believe it. Like it's something we don't deserve. But rest assured that you'll be satisfied with me deserving this. Oh, I deserve all of this.

Kurt Hummel is not your average fashionista. Not that they are considered average on the whole. But he was among the youngest designers trying to make it to Manhattan that really stepped it up. He was bold and very brave. Braver than any from the little town in Ohio that he came from. And he was very proud that he made it to Manhattan with little bruises. Sure he was ridiculed and bullied most of his high school and college. But all the same it did not make any difference that he was the first among his peers that made it to Manhattan. And he belongs to one of the most prestigious fashion companies.

As an assistant to the assistant of the accounting head of the company.

He knows he doesn't deserve this. All the more does he strive to one day be among the ranks of the Kings and Queens.

"Never again will you be loved unless you are accepted as who you are with whatever shape you are in. Until then, you will only be on your human form when the moon is at its highest on the clouds. You will not have rest until you've found the one for you and you will suffer everything you've made numerous women and men do for you."

The sage was bright red in her color as she cast her spell on the frightened individual.

"You will live in a world that is young in ideals and you will have to endure every single bit of cruelty that will be thrown at you. And you will have the least abilities to avoid them. You must and you will experience all of it. Until you hear that somebody loves you for who you are, you will stay as you are."

"Please", said the man looking intently,"Your curse is too much for me to bear. I might as well die than to experience all of this"

"Even in your punishment you are stubborn young sage. I have spoken. Farewell"

"No," tears began to flow from the hazel eyes of the young man. "Please...don't. Don't do this to-"

A struck of lighting.

And he woke up in a damp place feeling the world grow bigger than he ever felt before.

A sigh escaped from Kurt's lips when he remembered what happened that day. He can't believe his bad luck. Of all the people being caught checking out the new Marc Jacobs collection he had to be the one with the book. Nobody told him what it was but he could smell a Marc Jacobs collection a mile away. And so he peeped. That's when one of the Kings saw him.

He was scolded by the king himself. And one queen. And his own boss' boss. And his real boss.

"It was just a tiny peep. Someday, you all won't have the privilege to look on a collection.'Cause I'll ban each of you to this world", Kurt muttered to himself.

He suddenly heard a muffled sound. A yelp. A bark from a really angry man. And something crashing from the dumpster ahead. He thought somebody was being raped. He hid himself from a nearby bush when suddenly something moved beside him. He almost shouted and dropped his heart when he saw a black, curly furball.

_A puppy_, Kurt thought. _Were you the one being chased away?._

"Hi there," Kurt ventured to come near the dog. A growl came from the huge clump of fur. "You are awfully snobbish for a dog are you", Kurt scoffed. _I even had to meet a snobbish animal_, Kurt thought to himself. But he immediately changed his feelings when he saw that the dog was really hurt and that it was panting its heart out. The puppy flopped down beside him, tired at its life end. And when Kurt heard another bark from the man he heard earlier, he scooped the puppy up and hurried down to his apartment.

As he was literally skipping down to his apartment, a gold coin slipped from the dog's neck. Kurt scooped the tag up.

"Blaine Anderson", Kurt read to himself.

_That's an awfully human name for a dog._


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm thinking of changing the title into United Klainedom Chronicles. Thought it might be a catchier title. **

**Ok. So I did not sleep because this story just goes on in my head right now. Hope you can take some of your time to read this. :) Maybe some reviews. But I still do love you for reading it :)**

**I don't own the characters of Kurt Hummel nor Blaine Anderson**

_Now what do I do with you_, Kurt half asked himself and the puppy. He noticed the prominence of hazel in the eyes of the pup.

_You look so much like a human. And reacts like one too_, thought Kurt.

He recalled the way the dog looked at him when he put it down. Tired. Restless. Like it was carrying the whole world on his shoulders.

"Hey! Hey!", Kurt suddenly yelled at the pup, "Don't eat my sweater! Do you know how much I've went through to get this?" The pup looked at him with the most adorable pleading eyes.  
>"Awww..you are hungry. Wait in there furball. I'll get you something to eat."<p>

Kurt received a grateful yelp.

-  
>Not that it was a crime to think that one is adorable but Blaine can't help noticing himself for thinking only about how gorgeous the man was that took him in. Of all the places and of all the people he could have the luck to find a beautiful man, it had to be somewhere he was most beaten up. Manhattan was not a good place to be in as a stray pup. Let alone a stray man. Who's naked. On the latest point of the night.<p>

He could go through with this recent (and awesome) development in his life. However, he can't get past the feeling of knots when that blue eyes (such striking blue with a hint of green) stares at him. Now he was trying so hard not to think of himself naked on this man's house. For as sure as his curse exists, he will not past the chance to know this person. And probably make him break the curse.

Moments later, Kurt opened his apartment door to find the pup asleep near his slippers. Although he was careful not to wake it up, the pup's head jerked right up at the sound of the door.

"Sorry to wake you up. But I think you'll love what I have on my hand right now"

The pup barked heartily.

"Ok, furball, I need to start on my moisturizing routine." The pup barked enthusiastically. Kurt smiled at his energy only to be confused at how agitated it really appeared. "What's wrong furball?" The hazel eyed pup yelp and scratched the door of his apartment.

"What do you want furball, huh? You can't go outside. If somebody catches you, you'll be dead. And I'll be dead since you are making such a racket."

But the pup continued to cause a ruckus. It leaped from the front to Kurt windows.

"Ok furball. I will let you outside. But from this window. Stay on the roof or whatever but don't wander off. Ok?"

A pleading yelp from the pup.

"Why are you in such a hurry?", Kurt wondered as he opened his window. "Come again Blaine", Kurt hurried after the pup and the pale faced boy heard a muffled yelp as it made its way up.

Kurt didn't notice that the moon was moving high among the clouds and the difference of the pup's bark from a man's throaty yes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh man, The Sidhe just posted its Epilogue (for those who are fans of the fanfic, this is just too bittersweet. For those whodoesn't know it yet, read it. It's the best thing ever).**_

**On the other hand, I hope you love this thing I'm writing. And its moving way faster that I'm intending in my head and I have to really make time to write it. Haha :P**

**Anyway, enjoy this next chapter. **

**I don't own Kurt or Blaine (But I would love to have Blaine to myself. Sorry Kurt.)**

Blaine was very cold. Bitteringly cold in fact. He was trying to go inside one of the rooms in Kurt's apartment building for the past 30 minutes. And the fact he still can't take that eyes of Kurt's off his head. And complexion. And that incredible sense of fashion. He knows he should be used by now with the eccentricity of most people when it comes to fasion here in Manhattan but Kurt's...well Kurt's was really striking. And also highly suggests that he's into men which (as he notice himself again) thinking numerous times.

"Pry you little piece of -", he mutters to himself when he realizes that he was close to opening up the window.

"Whoo, you are distracting yourself too much Blaine. That was quite embarassing.", said Blaine as he made his way up the closets of the apartment he just went through and finds himself some warm clothes.

"Hhhmfff", Blaine suddenly laughed lightly at himself as he remembered how Kurt calls him a furball. How will that porcelain boy react if he sees how much hair he really have. He caught himself playing with his curls.

The hazel eyed boy absentmindedly smile to himself.

A light opens up to reveal a woman on a bathrobe with a bat on her hand.

_Uh-oh, time to go._

The night was wakened by an angry scream of woman and the hurried steps of a lighfooted, curly boy.

"Come back with my clothes, you bastard!"

_Sorry lady, but you won't be seeing me anymore_, Blaine smirked to himself.

Kurt was among those who heard the chaos upstairs. At first, the brunette though Blaine caused the ruckus and was planning to go upstairs himself to rescue the little pup.

_I shouldn't have let that dog go outside. Why am I so concerned with this little dog? Seriously, I should still be moping with my bad luck this morning. But he was so cute. And that eyes of his. Just looks right-_

Kurt was stopped with a pair of hazel eyes looking directly at him on the firescape stairs of his apartment building. Kurt caught his breath and looked right into the curly boy in front of him.

The boy smiled and leaped across the next flight of stairs.

Kurt stood frozen in his place and only one thought was runing through his mind.

_Blaine?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a flying raging woman chasing after the dark curls.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Have you guys seen the videos of Starkid in Leakycon? Oh man..my heart stopped. Haha :P**_

**I have to apologize for the shortness of the last chapter. I didn't notice it. But that was where the story took me. Don't worry though because I've made it up longer for you.**

**Any comments, suggestions, grammatical corrections, violent reactions are very much welcome.**

**I don't own Kurt or Blaine (I do love them to death)**

Kurt woke up feeling in between dreams. His mornings are usually mundane and uneventful that he can't shake the feeling that something... something fishy (or whatever anybody wants to call it) is going to happen to him. His dreams were filled with hazel eyes, dark hair curls and little barks from a dog. And an occassional flying bat.

The brunette shook his head (almost too enthusiastically) to avoid the thoughts he's having. But they were insistent. Kurt heaved a sigh and just decided to start with his morning routine. He turned on his playlist and immediately he began to relax as he dance and sang his way along the first song on his shuffle.

"I'm walking on sunshine...", Kurt remembered the time they had their traditional boys vs. girls group numbers for Glee Club. In his 4 years, he was never able to join the girls group. _Frankly because Mr. Schue is just too uptight and can't breathe with those vests of his,_ Kurt joked to himself as he turned the water to his shower.

As he turned around he was greeted with a happy yelp.

Kurt lost his footing for a moment.

"Oh my- y-you scared me!" whispered Kurt to the pup. Blaine barked excitedly to greet Kurt good morning. But Kurt was staring in those hazel eyes of the pup.

_I must be going crazy. I think I need to get out of that company and go somewhere else. The pressure is cracking me up,_ Kurt reminded himself nervously as he averted his gaze from the pup. But his eyes was meeting the hazel ones again when the pup nudged its nose to his feet.

_Okay Kurt, keep your wits at ya. What happened last night was just a coincidence and that boy you saw (who despite of the darkness looked very cute) is not the dog you have right now. And will not be an animal because those things just doesn't happen._

"OK furball, are you hungry?" He received a full on bark. "Well, I have to take a shower first. Can you wait a while? This regimen is really elaborate and I have to finish every step."

Kurt laughed at himself for talking to the animal. Little did he know that the series of little barks the dog tried to let out was its own version of a laugh.

"Gorgeous", Blaine wasn't able to stop himself. He caught a glimpse of a half naked Kurt and it took most of his willpower not to think more than that. So he settled for gorgeous. Again.

_I really need to focus. I need to think of a way not freak him out so he can help. But can he help me? How do you make somebody fall in love with you? That red sage ruined my life._

The problem with Blaine was that he went with everything that pushes the boundaries. It was what banished him in the first place. What made him lose a job his whole family had been counting on him to have. He was daring, he was brave, willing to risk his life for anything, and yet so reckless and at times stupid.

Blaine knew that now after he had experience "everything". Every physical and emotional abuse anybody could have. He was thrown out both as a pup and as a man. He never thought on the other hand that although the red sage was very cruel in her punishment, this (The Kurt thing) was a very confusing predicament.

He can't say that despite love being the reason he is banished to this world, he knows next to nothing of the full extent of these feelings.

Two days and already he was feeling all knotted up inside. _What in the world's name is that boy doing to me?, _Blaine asked himself. He had to remind himself that he needed a plan to meet Kurt in his human form. _I can try, can't I?, _Blaine wondered. After his banishment, he doesn't really have any idea how to break the curse. He tried to be a sweet puppy and find an owner but it's not really a good idea when you wake up naked deep in the night. Several times he was shoot at both as a pup and a man. Well, more when he was a man. That evening when Kurt found him, he was pretty sure he was going to die. The man who was chasing him had been hot on his tail for several weeks.

_How do I make this man fall in love with me?,_ Blaine caught himself thinking. _That should actually be the least of my problems because I should find a way to be a friend to him. That way, making him fall in love with me will be easier._

"Blaine? Come here furball. I'll give you something to eat.", Kurt called in a sing song voice. Blaine's ears perked up and wagged his tail enthusiatically. "Listen to me Blaine," Kurt said while watching the pup gobble up the content of its plate, "I will go out for a while. I need to get to work. I'll let you stay here but please behave. And don't eat any of the stuff in here. I want to leave the window open but I'm afraid you'll go out. Can you behave yourself here?" The dog tilt his head looking intently at Kurt. A tiny bark escaped from the pup.

"Aww...I'll be back furball. Don't worry," Kurt scooped the dog up and hugged it lightly.

"I'll be back Blaine", Kurt said putting the dog down, collected his things and headed out to work.

Blaine stood there on all four transfixed at the smell that lingered in his dog nose for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I saw Harry Potter Deathly Hallows part 2 and I thought I wouldn't be able to get out of the comfort room from crying so much. Farewell golden trio. We'll see each other again.**_

**I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. I'm going past my short chapter syndrome. Haha :P**

**Thanks for the comments. Anything you'd want to tell me, just tell me. You can follow me on tumblr also (somedayillbepeterpan).**

**I don't own Kurt and Blaine (someday...someday)**

* * *

><p>There was new king. A young, vibrant, handsome and cool king. Francisco Bernardo was one of the rising successful businessmen in Manhattan and owned a variety of trade. You name it, and he owns it. One thing more, he was a god of clothes.<p>

And he was coming to the place where Kurt was. All his life, Kurt worshipped Francisco. At times, he even thought that he fell in love with the man. And now he knows that it would be hard for him to take his eyes off the young king. Francisco's style were crisp, elegant and precise. And Kurt knew that if there was ever a time to step in being who he is and wants to be, this is the time. This will be the time- the ultimate oppurtunity and he wasn't going to past it up.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, can I talk to you?" asked Kurt's boss the day before the arrival of the newest king.<p>

"Ah, yes. What is it Sean?" Kurt asked stepping into Sean's office.

"This is really hard." Sean began. "Let me tell you first that you have been very great in your service. Benevolent but at times too passionate for people in this department. Your attitude, well, it wasn't a fit in this office the very first day you came in here anyway. We all knew that this wasn't the place you're suppose to be in but you kept with it," Sean said, trying hard to look emphatic and at the same time careful with how he phrased his words.

Kurt was feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. He never thought that this would be the result of all his hard work. He didn't sacrificed too much, especially going away from his family, from his father, stepmother and stepbrother only to come back as a failure. No- he refused to believe that this was happening. But he heard it anyway. He heard the five words he would want to forget but can't. And he would play this scene over and over again in his head. He knew this would be an ugly moment that won't be erased from his memory.

"We're letting you go, Kurt. It wasn't an easy decision but it hurts to see a talent like yours be wasted. We have oppurtunities in this office but it isn't enough to fit you in just yet. I know that you were only waiting for your chance and that you have been patient. Well at times, not very patient. But I know you'll make it Kurt. Just not in here. Not in this place."

How he went home that day, Kurt wasn't very sure. All he knows was that he finished everything that he had to do for that day. Not that it was many to begin with. He felt numb and the consolations he got from his officemate didn't soothe his feelings.

He made his way through the elevators without noticing anything. Without a care in the world. As he held his box of possessions, he didn't notice a man, crisp in his fashion and had golden eyes, looking up to him, expectant of a reverence. But all the man saw was a blank faced porcelain boy, not ready to give reverence to anybody.

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't sure how to get on with this. He was still not as settled as he wants to be. But being in Kurt's "possession" for nearly three weeks is driving him mad. Only because this person, who he is with at the moment doesn't realize the need Blaine has for him. Although at times Blaine wants to think that it was wrong for him to think that he needs Kurt this much, he can't take his mind off that Kurt has the potential to really be the one to break the curse for him. For weeks he had been a very good pup. At times, his being a person leaps out his pup character and Kurt would stare at him and wonder. He likes to think that Kurt does know. Kurt did saw him on that staircase one particular night. And though he doesn't really know how to make this work with the brunette, all he knows is that he wants to take his chance.<p>

He began planning which he never did before.

_Right now, all I can think about is that I need this chance. If I haven't been truly successful in my attempts before, that's only because I haven't yet found trust in a person. But I know this one man whose beside me at a bark, I know...I just maybe have the chance._

He was ready that day. He's arranged everything and he was more than ready to meet Kurt.

Only to find the brunette in the most devastating manner he has seen him.

Blaine nudged his nose to a immovable Kurt. He's never seen the brunette like this before. Sure, Kurt have had his share of rants about his not having a chance to prove himself at work, but today was different. The pup didn't understand why Kurt was deadly silent and his current owner had a large box with him with different possessions.

Kurt broke down at the sight of his little pup. Especially when the dog looked up to him with those hazel eyes.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said in between sobs, "Why can't people be like you? Appreciative, grateful and willing to take chances? I only wanted one chance. I worked my butt off for goodness sake. One. But they can't even give me that."

Blaine nervously looked at the skies.

The pup symphatize with his owner with soft whimpers.

As much as Blaine wanted to be for Kurt this time and to comfort him as a cute little pup, it would freak the pale face boy even more if he suddenly tranforms into a naked man.

Suddenly, Kurt's furball barked its head off. Instinctively, the brunette looked at his clock. Kurt really wanted Blaine to stay and make him forget how his day had been but he knew that the pup wouldn't rest until it's gone up the roof at this time of the day.

Blaine knew that this was the time to tinitiate his plan.

To be honest, Kurt was being suspicious of why the pup went out when the night was at its lightest. When he tries to look for the dog, he doesn't see him but would turn up early in the morning ready to great him with an energetic bark. Added to that, he always gets a glimpse of a shadow- a curly boy with hazel eyes and warm smile.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door.<p>

Kurt wasn't ready to meet anyone nor entertain guests at the moment. And he was pretty sure that no one would care enough to give their further sentiments from the company that he's just been sacked.

The knock was pretty insistent.

Kurt let out an annoyed sigh and walked heavily to the door. He doesn't bother to check who it was from his door's peephole.

"Hi," said his visitor, a little too breathy for a greeting.

Kurt stood in front of his door, frozen, his blue eyes staring into a pair of hazel ones.

"Hello?" repeated his visitor.

Kurt shot back into reality and asked back a little harshly "Yes? What do you want?"

His visitor, curly haired and shorter than him let out a nervous laugh.

"I guess I deserved that after frightening you a couple times."

Kurt looked confused in front of the stranger he saw on his stairs 3 weeks ago. Impatiently, he started closing his door,

"Wait," stopped his visitor, "I'm so sorry for everything I've made you feel up until now. I know this could yet be another rudeness form me but I'd really like to make it up to you. For surprising you three weeks ago. I do apologize for the lateness of this offer but I promise this is not something emabarassing or offensive or remotely dangerous. I swear I'm not your stalker."

Kurt almost stilfled a laugh. Obviously, this man in front of him swallowed a nervous pill and is babbling his wits end. Gently, Kurt opened his door, held up his hand to stop the man from speaking.

"You talk too much. Get to the point. What is it that you're offering to make it up to me?"

Blaine felt his heart rose. "Well, I just moved here and I was inviting some of our neighbors if they can maybe... see me play. I work at the nearby pub and I need fans right now so that the pub will let me stay with my current shift."

Kurt let himself stare at the man. He looked contemplative but actually he was stricken by how gorgeous the man really looked. And his fashion, well, it was least to say a little atrocious for his taste. But he was cute. Like his dog Blaine.

"Alright," Kurt sighing replied to his visitor.

"You'll go then? Sweet."

_The name's Blaine_


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This will be long arc. So that you all will undestand where this story is heading. Haha :P**

**They'll both be singing soon and though I love music, there's a part in me that doesn't trust my judgment in finding songs. Anyway, I hope I do justice in choosing the songs both of the boys sings. It actually is a hard thing to choose a song that you don't know would fit the range of either Kurt or Blaine (aka Chris and Darren) but rest assured that I took my time to find the right songs. Please don't hate me too if I changed something about Blaine.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own Kurt and Blaine (together, they make a beautiful couple)**

* * *

><p>Blaine wanted so much tell his real name. For Kurt to know who he really is. <em>If only Kurt didn't meet me as a puppy in that alley, <em>Blaine thought.

"The name's Ian."

"Kurt," said Kurt meeting the extended hand of his visitor.

"Here's the address. It's very easy to spot, don't worry. I'll see you about an hour then?"Blaine asked.

"Yep," Kurt answered as he started to close his door—not catching the huge smile that spread across the face of the curly haired boy.

_This is a chance I won't pass up.I'll do anything to get you Kurt._

* * *

><p>The yellow sage looked at his enchanted stream. He needs to see what the young sage has gone to. After all, he was responsible for the banished one. What happened that day, was a moment of triumph and regret. And though his regret was far greater than his triumph, the young sage's eyes haunts his dreams— awake and asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine checked his set for the night. <em>This has to work. This should work. I should make this work,<em>Blaine told himself for the nth time. He was ready though if this wasn't enough to attract Kurt to him. He just wished Kurt would go tonight. And he really want to cheer the brunette up. Although he'll know the reasons of why his current owner was paler than the usual next morning, Blaine will do his best to somehow convery to Kurt that he was there for him.

The dark haired boy made his way to the tables to do half of his work.

"_Can you sing?" the owner asked those hazel eyes._

_Blaine didn't know what singing meant._

_The pub owner sang a few notes and immediately Blaine recognized the one thing that surely soothed him whenever he was at Kurt's. Back at his shelter, his people used to sing. Only, they don't call it anything because it was something natural to all of them._

_To prove his point, he tried the guitar he saw lying next to the supposed stage of the pub. He sang a few notes while strumming the guitar._

Blaine chuckled at the luck he's been getting after he met Kurt. After discarding the trash at the back, Blaine started to practice for his set.

_Why do you cry in the morning?_

_When the line is just forming_

_I know you think I'm just carrying on_

_When I've been where you're going_

_And it's not worth knowing_

_Burning the days I'm just carrying on_

Blaine sang the chorus slow and subtle. He wanted to sing the chorus of Carrying On because it is what he wants to tell Kurt. That he cares. That he wants to ask. And not just bark.

_The waves on the shore, can't be ignored  
>Soon they're all around you<br>The cavalry fail, they've all gone  
>But you're holding on<br>Somehow is not what you asked for_

_Why do you cry in the mornig_  
><em>When the line is just forming<em>  
><em>I know you think I'm just carrying on<em>  
><em>When I've been where you're going<em>  
><em>And it's not worth knowing<em>  
><em>Burning the days I'm just carrying on<em>

_The search for the way, to harvest the pain_  
><em>'Cause all of is contagious<em>  
><em>Knowing your head, no control of what you let go<em>  
><em>Sometimes, it's not what you dreamed of<em>

_Why do you cry in the morning_  
><em>When the line is just forming<em>  
><em>I know you think I'm just carrying on<em>  
><em>When I've been where you're going<em>

"That's good kid. Will you sing that tonight?"

Blaine looked at his current boss. The curly boy shook his head slowly. "Nah. I think it's too sad and cheesy"

"Why were you singing it then?"

"Wanted to sing it to someone but I can't...tonight."

The owner raised his eyebrows at his performer. Blaine returned a sad smile and continued on with his practice for the night's performance.

* * *

><p>Kurt was nervous. And he doesn't know why.<p>

Not that he was trying to impress or anything or trying so hard to deny the fact that he is so atrracted to this guy. And now, he's just seeking for reasons to like him more.

_What? I can't like anybody now?I just lost my freaking job. I need something to cheer me up._

Kurt really did try not to overdo his fashion that night. And if ever, since he is attractive in his own way, if ever he wants someone eyes to trail on his outfit, he'd like it to be Blaine and Blaine only.

He walked his way up to the pub and immediately tried to find Blaine.

He wasn't ready though at what greeted him.

Blaine was wearing a black and gray vest over a white sleeveless shirt. _Who wears sleeveless shirts over vests? _Kurt protested to himself. But the truth is, he just saw how much hair Blaine has on his chest. And he actually has a scruff that one would really love to play and those curls—it was only nearing midnight but Blaine was already sweating so bad. _He looks so much like Blaine, _Kurt caught himself thinking again.

"Hey!" brown eyes met blue ones.

"Hi-", Kurt let out in between a take of breath choking his greeting up. Immediately, Blaine was at his side soothing his back.

_Your hands._

"Are you okay Kurt?"

"Yes. That was a just a moment of clumsiness. I'm not feeling that much awesome tonight. If you get what I mean."

"Oh, yeah. I think I can fix that for you if you just sit back", Blaine said as he led the porcelain boy to one of the front seats, "and let yourself be transformed into my fan".

Kurt was left on the seat, unable to breath for a second as his eyes lingered on the warm smile of his next door neighbor.

* * *

><p>Those golden eyes never left the steam as soon as he saw that the young sage was finding charity on the hands of a human. Immediately, he left his post and resumed his under goings in the earth world.<p>

_No one shall take away the young sage from me. Only I can keep the little dog._

Francisco Bernardo walked in his office thinking of the porcelain boy he saw earlier on the elevator.

"You", the young god called one of the remaining workers he saw on her desk. "Do you know one of the workers here who had real white complexion, blue eyes and a real dapper fashion. Or I must say, out of this world."

"There are a lot like that in here sir."

"Don't mock me woman. I can get you fired here. He was about 5 feet and 10 inches tall and may or may not have an ungodly fancy for tight pants."

"That would be Kurt Hummel sir. But I believe he was let go this day. He was part of the accounting department."

Francisco sat in his office, contemplative and thinking about a porcelain boy with his dark, curly furball.


	7. Teaser

**A/N: Sorry this story wasn't updated in a very long time. Real life got in a very very big way. I also took some time to really figure out where this story's really going. And believe me it has gone to too many ways I'm can't believe I'm even capable of thinking. So, since I noticed there are people who have, well, noticed my work (thank you so much!) this is a little teaser.**

**I don't own Blaine or Kurt.**

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are we going Blaine?"<p>

"This is the only way you will believe me. The Yellow Sage won't stop until he's got you."

Kurt was still indignant. After a slur of secrets were revealed to him without his consent or actually by somebody he may or may not be strongly attracted to, he actually is thinking that Blaine's just pulling his leg.

"C'mon Kurt" Blaine was offering his hand to Kurt. His heart was pounding from running so hard and for being over protective of Kurt. After realizing who Kurt really was, both to him personally and emotionally.

Kurt looked at Blaine's hand. And Blaine was waiting for Kurt's response.

The portal looked nothing like what Blaine last saw. But the hazel eyed boy was pretty glad that he was able to find it.

Finally, things might actually turn around this time. This time, he wants to keep the one he loves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not my best work but I just really want to continue this story. follow me on tumblr and twitter. Tumblr: somedayillbepeterpan twitter: PO_Beiah**


End file.
